


you are all that I have {just give me something to hold onto}

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, During the break up, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Parallels, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post 4x15 parallel scene to the 'You'll always be my girl, Felicity' scene in 2x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are all that I have {just give me something to hold onto}

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know what this is - longlivefelicitythequeen and I had a Olicity Sprial yesterday that turned into an angst fest - this is what was born out of it!
> 
> (GIF not mine :) )

* * *

He has the _weirdest_ Déjà vu. 

With him standing before her wearing the Arrow suit as she adorns one of his dress shirts on the medical table. He cups her cheek without thinking and suddenly for a moment he's transported back to the first time he claimed her as his. 

Back then, he could hardly look at her in his clothing, not wanting to know what that primal tug low in the pit of his stomach meant when he had Sara upstairs waiting on him. But this time he has a deep instinct to brush his knuckles across her soft skin while buttoning up the shirt, just to feel the shiver she gives every time he does this on a lazy Sunday morning or late at night when he does up her winter coat. 

However his hand is glued to her cheek like some unbreakable force while the other hand is low on her stomach, thumb rubbing over the stab wound. So he leans his forehead to hers, breathing her in like she is the oxygen he needs. Her eyes are bright but hazy from Diggs 'aspirins' and she giggles every time she tries to chase his eyesight. Her hand plays at the nape of his neck and _God damn it_ , he can't take this. 

The last time they were in this position, he was kneeling before her in her chair, hiding out in their downstairs guest room at their engagement party. That time when her eyes followed his, challenging him to take her by the hips, placed her down on the spare bed and make love to her while the unexpected guests continued to party on without them. 

The selfish bastard part of him wants to wrap her legs around his waist and carry her to the bathroom and gently place her on the lid of the toilet while he gets changed so that he can keep an eye on her like he did back in Ivy Town when the time she got sick and the cough medicine was too strong for her, making her disoriented and clingy so he had placed her on the edge of the bathtub while he shaved. But he can't do that now, not when Digg's in the next room asking Lyla if their spare room can be set up for the night. 

He knows if she had her wits about her, she wouldn't be here. She would be at the ER, or possibly in Lance's office with Thea and medical kit by her side, anywhere else but here. He knows this and it's sick that he doesn't have the decency to care. She's here and she's in his arms and that's all that _matters_. 

He shouldn't want this or do what he's about to do but he nearly lost her for good tonight and the thought of that, well that is feeding his demons a delicious feast. The selfish side has taken over and there's nothing he can do about it. He sighs as he tightens his hold on her and whispers softly across her lips, claiming her once again, 

"You will always be my girl, Felicity. Please never forget that" 

Upon hearing his words, her hand immediately travels down his neck to his collarbone then across to his arm and tugs gently. 

And _shit_ , he knows that signal. It may just be a variation of the original but he knows that move down to his very core, it's has been ingrained in him from the first time she got sick with food poisoning in Thailand. 

It means one thing: _run your fingers through my hair until I'm asleep in your arms._  

 _Fuck_. He's so fucking screwed. He's always been too aware of her for his own damn good. And for the love of God, he can't fight it. He's too weak to walk away from her. There's not a fibre in his body that can't say no to this woman, even if it kills him with hurt, his soul is already damage and his heart no longer with him so why not torture himself some more. He deserves it, reminds him that he destroyed the best thing he ever had. 

So with one hand still rubbing circles on her hip, he leans back enough for him to stare into her eyes and slide the hand on her cheek to the top of her head then blunt nails start to scratch her scalp in a soothing manner. She hums and closes her eyes for a long while until foot steps echo through out the space. That's when he steps back and turns towards the bathroom to get changed. He doesn't allow himself to get a second glance but he has to steady himself when he gets to the door, clutching the handle so hard it hurts because he hears her ask Digg in the most adorable whining voice ever, 

"Where's Oliver going? The Arrow can't go without his girl!" 

And the sad thing is? It's true for the Green Arrow. But for Oliver Queen right now, it's not so much and the only person he can blame is himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
